The Fandom Games - Twilight
by CastielsAngel96
Summary: I'm writing a full length fanfiction called 'The Fandom Games', and this is the section for District 1, Twilight. If you want to see how the tributes get on, check out my profile when I've uploaded all 12 introductory chapters for each district. I'm not a fan of Twilight anymore, but I will still remain faithful for the fans.


"Edward, I'm scared."  
The words rung through the air like bells, breaking the early morning silence. Edward hugged his wife closer and planted a kiss on her pale temple.  
"I know, but I think there's still a chance it won't be either of us. Jacob might get picked," Edward tried to reassure Bella, who closed what little space there was between them to calm her nerves. Bella looked up, shock etched into her features. If Jacob went in, then Renesme would be heart broken, and neither of them wanted that. "Or Emmett, maybe even Sam?"  
"I don't want any of them to go in. I just want everyone to be safe," Bella sighed at the impossibility of her wishes. There was no chance that everyone would be safe, especially if the fans from the Capitol had any decision in the process. "It will be us, Edward. I can feel it. I don't care if I die, I just wouldn't be able to stand watching you die."  
"Stop worrying, love, we're immortal. It'd take someone strong to take us down," a smile crossed Edward's face and he pulled Bella in for a kiss.

The Cullens and the wolves had arranged to all meet in the Cullen's home, which they had chosen to stay in until Charlie Swan, who was reaching the end of his life, passed, as were Bella's wishes. Carlisle and Esme had organised human food for the wolves, knowing that they'd prefer the more traditional fair to the Cullen's planned breakfast. Jacob and Renesme, who had been living in Lapush since their marriage several months previously with their son, John, had arrived the night before the reaping to spend possibly the family's last evening as a whole with Edward and Bella. Both vampires and werewolves put aside their differences long ago, and now treated each other as friends, despite the sly digs at one another every now and again.  
The vampires hadn't stopped moving since they discovered that The Fandom Games were going to start; Alice, in the middle of an intricate dance with Jasper whilst Edward played the piano, had frozen in her place before cursing. She clutched Jasper, too afraid to speak, as Edward relayed her vision. Esme began to make tearless sobs. One of her family would die.  
Now, on the morning of the reaping, the Cullens sat in silence as the wolves munched greedily on an assortment of sandwiches and cooked meats. Bella clutched the hands of her husband and daughter, who was held close by Jacob. They left John with Charlie, who was still struggling to cope with the idea that he was now a great-grandfather. Finally, Seth broke the silence.  
"Alice, can you see who gets picked?"  
"No," Alice didn't even look at the young man.  
"I thought you could see into the future?"  
"I can only see things that have been decided. Names are chosen at random, Seth. All of our names have been put in, though."  
Seth swallowed a huge bite of his sandwich and said no more. Carlisle looked at his watch and stood up, Edward followed, as did Alice. It was time. Bella stood up, and Renesme touched her mother's face.  
_Keep John safe._  
Bella hugged her daughter in response, but still said nothing. Her daughter wouldn't be the one chosen. It would be her and Edward.

They arrived in the same field that they had confronted the Volturi 7 years previously. There were 2 glass bowls placed on podiums in the centre of the field, and a microphone. There were peacekeepers situated around the field, escorting everyone to stand in front of the podiums in their gender groups. The couples kissed each other tenderly and families hugged, before settling into their halves. Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Renesme stayed together, but Leah stood apart from them. Soon, the Volturi arrived, and Jane joined them. Bella expanded a force field around everyone, protecting those she loved from the possibility of Jane unleashing an unplanned attack. The female Volturi simply smiled and faced the front, hoping she would be picked to join Edward in the arena.  
Instead of joining the men, Aro walked through the small aisle in between the two groups to stand in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat dramatically and smiled darkly, his eyes landing on Bella and Renesme for a moment, resentment clear in the red of his eyes.  
"Welcome, one and all, to the first ever Fandom Games. I don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary, so I would like to ask Alice Cullen to please come take her place at the microphone."  
Alice, who didn't seem shocked at the request, excused herself from the crowd. Renesme grabbed her hand as she passed.  
_Please._  
Alice looked at Jasper, who seemed confused. She mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ at him.  
"From the looks on the faces of your family, you did as you were told!" Aro exclaimed, clasping his hands together out of sheer delight. "That must have been difficult."  
"It was," Alice dropped the subject immediately and walked straight over to the male podium and lifted out a piece of paper. Her eyes went blank and she handed it to Aro. Before a word was even uttered, Edward Cullen left the crowd and walked up behind the male podium.  
Bella cried out, fear gripping her entire body. She saw Jane smirk, and Bella had to stop herself from ripping off the bitch's head.  
"But, Edward, this called for your son in law to be the tribute for this district!" Aro cried, pleasure filling his voice. Renesme began to cry.  
"And I am volunteering."  
"How brave! Risking your life for your enemy!" Aro eyed Jacob hungrily. "Alice, dear, would you do the honours?"  
Alice was already stood in front of her podium, lifting out the piece of paper. A smile flitted across her face and she handed the paper to Aro. "Jane!"  
Jane grinned and skipped forward. Bella, knowing she wouldn't let Edward live, yelled out "I volunteer as tribute" just as Edward yelled out "No!"  
Bella ran forward and kissed Edward before standing on her side. Renesme wept as she watched her mother and father embrace each other, and knew this was it. Aro waltzed towards the microphone, brushing Alice out of the way.  
"So sorry, Jane, dear, but Bella can see through you!" Aro cackled before grabbing the hands of the tributes. Bella still had her force field up around Edward, and she saw Aro snarl. He lifted their hands up, and the Volturi all applauded, laughing happily. The odds would not be in their favour.


End file.
